Tsuyu Asui
|romaji= Asui Tsuyu |alias= |birthday= February 12 |age= 15 (First Appearance, current) |gender= Female |height= 150 cm (4'11") |weight= |bloodtype= B |hair= Dark Green |eye= Black |quirk= Frog |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Ganma Asui (Father) Beru Asui (Mother) Samidare Asui (Younger Brother) Satsuki Asui (Younger Sister) |occupation= Student |affiliation= Salty Banks Middle School (Previously) U.A. High School Oki Mariner Crew (Formerly) |teams = Team Mineta Shie Hassaikai Raid Team |fightingstyle= Mid-range support |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Asui Tsuyu}}, also known as the Rainy Season Hero: Froppy, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Tsuyu is a short girl of a relatively thin build, compared to her classmates, who has notably large hands. Her appearance is rather frog-like; she has a very wide mouth, which dips down a little in the middle just like that of a common frog, and oval-shaped eyes with large, black irises, their lower eyelashes visibly pronounced, and she also demonstrates some frog-like mannerisms, like hopping on all fours instead of running, and holding herself in a way that is somewhat connotative of a frog. Her hair is a dark sea-green color, and is very long, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair. She has two shoulder-length clumps framing her face, and shorter bangs between her eyes, some of them partially swept to each side. Her hero costume is a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, a tan-colored glove on each hand with a large buckle on each wrist-guard, and two matching belts, one above her breasts, a strap at either side going around her shoulders, and one around her waist, little green dots embedded into it all the way round. Two black lines run all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she wears tight black boots with markings in the shape of a “V” on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frogs’ toes on her feet. She wears a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side. Her winter costume isn’t largely different, but she now wears a ring around her neck with two bubble-shaped objects just above her shoulders, presumably to help with the regulation of her body temperature (her Quirk causes her to hibernate when it drops a significant amount), and her goggles are newly fitted with a visor so she can wear them more comfortably. The markings on her suit are also slightly different, in that the two lines only start just below her breasts rather than from the top of her suit, and she has two rounder markings on her chest. Gallery Chapter 122.png|Tsuyu's Manga Profile. Tsuyu Winter suit.png|Tsuyu’s Winter hero costume. Tsuyu Asui One's Justice Design.png|Tsuyu in My Hero One's Justice. Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always speaks directly from her mind and what she thinks about others. Tsuyu prefers to be called "Tsu", but only by people she views as friends. She commonly refers to everyone with the honorific "-chan", save for teachers and other authority figures. Due to her routine as caretaker of two younger siblings, Tsuyu is extremely responsible. She has strong morals and principles, and is willing to stand against her friends to defend them. When several members of Class 1-A decided to try to rescue Katsuki Bakugo, Tsuyu was the most outspoken against it, asserting that acting on their emotions and breaking the law to rescue him made them no better than villains. Tsuyu has proven to be very observant of others, as she was the first to note the similarities between Izuku Midoriya and All Might’s Quirk. Tsuyu is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay levelheaded in stressful situations. Smart and studious, Tsuyu is known for having great judgment and is rarely moved by emotion. Because of this, Recovery Girl describes her as a "perfect pillar of emotional support" capable of leading others. However, even Tsuyu has limits when it comes to staying composed, having broken down in despair or heartbreak a few times. Her words may also come off as unintentionally harsh thanks to her blunt honesty, resulting in her feeling guilty and regretful when she speaks out against her friends. Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her, creeping them out in the process. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking, pondering or showing curiosity. She also says "ribbit", emulating a frog's croaking, as a replacement for many of her single word replies. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tsuyu has proven to be a highly capable individual. Using the frog-based abilities granted by her Quirk, Tsuyu excels in both close-range and long-range combat. She employs a fighting style that involves a great amount agility and powerful leaps to evade, surprise, and confuse her opponents, as well as using her increased leg strength to deliver powerful kicks. Tsuyu can also use her elongated tongue in a grappling or whip-like fashion. Tsuyu possesses great camaraderie, effectively combining her own Quirk abilities with that of anyone she’s paired with, most notably when she and Ochaco Uraraka, combined their powers to create a unison Super Move known as "Meteor Fafrotskies". According to Recovery Girl, Tsuyu is a very outstanding student with minimal to no weaknesses, and can provide support to anyone, even someone as powerful as Fumikage Tokoyami, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. With her level-headedness and analytical skills, she helped Izuku Midoriya, and Minoru Mineta escape from the water villains at the U.S.J. When Tsuyu was paired with Fumikage to battle Ectoplasm, one of the most formidable teachers and Pro Heroes at U.A. High School, in the Final Exams, there was difficulty at first, but the pair's teamwork allowed them to defeat Ectoplasm and pass the exam. Tsuyu's abilities garnered the attention of Nejire Hado, the third strongest student of U.A. High School's Big 3, who recommended both Tsuyu and Ochaco Uraraka to intern alongside her under the tutelage of Ryukyu, the No. 10 hero (formerly No. 9). Even with her stamina drained, Tsuyu, Ochaco, and Nejire were still able to effectively aid Ryukyu against Rikiya Katsukame, one of the Eight Expendables. Her overall abilities make her one of the strongest female students in her class. Keen Intellect: Tsuyu has proven to be very intelligent, as seen in the U.S.J. Arc where she noticed the similarities of Izuku and All Might's Quirks. She also deduced, from the League of Villains’ plan to kill All Might, that they may have a way to do so. This turned out to be a correct hypothesis, as it was later confirmed in the form of a Nomu. Tsuyu also scored 6th place in the mid-terms, showing her skill in academics. Tsuyu is also very analytical, she was able to take advantage of Dark Shadow's long-ranged abilities that were used to get in close with Ectoplasm in order to get handcuffs on the Pro hero, claiming victory for both her and Fumikage. Quirk : Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do such as: hopping long distances, jumping, sticking to walls, extending her tongue, which can lift an entire person's body, up to a maximum of 20 meters, ejecting / washing her stomach, secreting toxic, sticky liquid, and camouflage. However, when she is in cold environments for too long, she is unable to use her Quirk and goes into hibernation. Super Moves * : Tsuyu and Ochaco Uraraka work together to float debris and throw it at the enemies. * |Hogoshoku}}: Tsuyu uses her frog-like body to match the temperature and color of her surroundings in order to mask her presence. Stats Equipment *'Camouflage Costume': Tsuyu's hero costume changes colors along with her, blending in with her surroundings when she uses her Camouflage ability. Battles & Events Trivia *Tsuyu's preliminary design was less frog-like and more human in appearance, with smaller eyes and mouth. She was also supposed to be more downbeat. **Tsuyu was also originally conceived as a male character but was turned into a female because the class lacked girls at the time. She shares this aspect with Toru Hagakure. *Tsuyu's name contains the kanji for , , and , the latter which is the climate during the toad's egg-laying season. *Tsuyu's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 3 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 13th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 6th in Class 1-A's midterm scores. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Tsuyu's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Tsuyu ranked 6th in the First Popularity Poll. **Tsuyu ranked 9th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Tsuyu ranked 2nd in the First US Popularity Poll **Tsuyu ranked 5th in the in the Second US Popularity Poll *Tsuyu is fond of rain and jelly. *A mugshot of from World Trigger used by , first seen in chapter 151, bears a striking resemblance to Tsuyu.World Trigger Manga: . **Additionally, Tsuyu's birthday is a day after Chika's (February 11), both have the kanji for rain (雨) in their names, and both seem to be related to frogs (in World Trigger's system, Chika's zodiac sign is Rana, the frog). *With her birthday taking place in February, Tsuyu is the second youngest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. Quotes *(To her classmates, regarding the rescue mission for Katsuki Bakugo) "We're all still in shock over Bakugo's kidnapping... so we have to think about this calmly. It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight...if we break the law...then we're no better than the villains!" *(To Himiko Toga, regarding being called by her first name) "Cut it out! Only people who are my friends can call me that!" References Site Navigation es:Tsuyu Asui fr:Tsuyu Asui it:Tsuyu Asui pl:Tsuyu Asui ru:Тсую Асуи Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Asui Family Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office Category:Hero Interns Category:Oki Mariner Crew